Finding Peace
by DawnWing934
Summary: War between the camps is being threatened, and Percy is still missing. In order to save the camp, make peace with the Romans, and find Percy, time becomes and issue. The race against time has begun, will they succeed? A spinoff of the original story! :)


Waking up with a startling jolt as I hear knocking on my cabin window, I sit up from my bunk to see what the racket was all about. Catching myself grinning, I whisper-scream: "SEAWEED BRAIN!" Laughing, Percy mouths "Meet me at the lake; I have a surprise ready for us."

In a jittery confusion I hop out of bed to get ready as Percy smiles and takes off towards his "surprise". Throwing on my bathing suit, a pair of shorts and my bright orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt, I comb out my hair, brush my teeth, throw my shoes on, and run out the door. It's not often my Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend does something special for the two of us. Almost exploding with excitement and anticipation, I finally reach the beach and am greeted with an ear to ear grin and a boat loaded up for a day on the lake. Well this should be interesting! Extending his hand for mine, Percy says "Come on, I have a lunch made and it's a beautiful day for a trip on the water. Are you up for it?"

"Well..." I tease and hop into the boat. Catching my breath I see he has made an amazing lunch topped with rose petals on the picnic blanket, and even my favorite, Olive and cream cheese sandwiches. "It's like you know me or something!" I joke as I swoop in for a kiss. "It's such a beautiful day," Percy says, adding "Just like my girlfriend!" Blushing, I push him playfully and role my eyes. Typical Percy. "It's so nice to just relax, I mean its' been so stressful lately." Slinking down into one of the boat's chairs, I take in my surroundings. The only sound is the repetitive lapping of the waves, the seagulls above, the engine of the boat, and Percy's voice. The water seems to sparkle in the sunlight, each ray dancing with the colors of the lake and interlacing into what could be a painting. Not a cloud in the sky, the warm sun beating on my face, alone with my significant other in the one place in the world I love to be the most. It's these little things I've learned to appreciate the last while.

Percy snatches a rose from the vase and hands it to me with a bow and a wink. "Who are you and what have you done with Percy?" I joke as he rolls his eyes. "What? I can't be romantic?" laughing, he places his fingers' under my chin, tilts my head up, and goes in for a soft kiss. "Not that you don't taste great, but can we eat? I'm starved!" Who knew my boyfriend could cook? After devouring the food, Percy cleans up and lies on the deck, inviting me to lay with him. Joining him, I snuggle into him as he places his arms around me. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I pray to the gods wishing this moment could last forever. I wish peace like this could last.

Suddenly; the scene changes. The camp is in chaos, smoke billowing from the big house. Screams pierce my ears as my stomach fills with a cold fear, a pit of despair. My face pales, but I swallow my fear and draw my knife ready for battle. Teens in purple t-shirts a lot like our Camp Half Blood shirts are streaming through camp, destroying everything in their path. This is war... But against who? Who is our enemy? Why do they look so familiar? How did they break the barrier? I see a body on the ground, a dear friend. I look away. "No. No this is not happening." I say to myself, choking back tears and a scream. I drop to my knees beside the body. My heart racing, I begin to shake, and I feel as if I'm falling; plunging into something endless when all goes black.

Jumping up in my bed with start, I sit up in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream, Annabeth. Get a hold of yourself." I say aloud to calm my nerves. "I better find Chiron." Hopping off my pullout bed I throw on clothes and run to find the centaur. He can help me figure out what my dream means. As most know, demigod dreams aren't normal dreams. They can tell us things about our future, like a premonition. What I saw in mine, the war anyway, can mean nothing but bad things. As I make my way towards the Big House- thankfully not in flames – I think of Percy. My heart clenches and I feel tears spring to my eyes. Percy has been missing for what seems like a lifetime. Reliving a perfect afternoon with him in my dream only makes my ache to find him worse. With everything going on, the last thing I needed was Seaweed Brain to go missing. I miss him so much… Words don't even describe. "Percy..." I whisper to myself in longing. "Please come home safe." A tear slides down my cheek. No! I shake my head. "He is fine. He –is- safe. Don't be stupid." I shake my head, cursing myself for a moment of weakness. As the Big House approaches, I take a deep breath and enter. The cold pit in my stomach I had in my dream remains, as I begin to fear for one of the things I love most in this world; my home.


End file.
